Love Galore
by Better Known As Anonymous
Summary: Sesshomaru is not known for his warmth. Ayodele is not known for her commitment. These sentiments come and bite them in the ass however when 3 innocents come into the picture. Past and present collide as Sesshomaru and Ayodele try to sort out the mess they've made. A story told in snippets.
1. Oh Baby!

_**A/N:**_ *insert 'surprise bitch' gif here*

So I am going to start this off by saying I am the worst. Now that's out the way, I welcome you to a new story. What happened to my other stories you say? They stopped being fun to write and are thus **DEAD TO ME**. Anyway, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it and also listens to the SZA song of the same name. Also shout out to the homie Alexa who drew the cover art. You can check out more of her art at _slaughtermelon on Instagram. Okay, enough talk. Let's go!

* * *

Sesshomaru imagined a lot of things for his future. Power, world domination, notoriety, world domination, riches, did he mention world domination? Fatherhood however was not one of those things. Sure, he had cared for Rin for a full year and he was admittedly _attached_ to the chipper child but it wasn't something he was willing to do again.

So imagine his surprise when he found a basket containing three, yes **three** , inuyokai puppies in front of his bedroom door.

At first he thought it was a prank. It had to be a prank. A terrible prank staged by his terrible mother because she can't just let him stay with her for a week unharassed. However, upon closer inspection, some damning evidence began to surface.

First off, they looked him. A lot like him. One of the pups, a female, was a carbon copy. Down to his signature "I-cannot-be-bothered-with-life" look.

Second, there was a note attached to the basket. A note in a familiar scrawl that only read "surprise!". There was only one other person aside from his mother who was so ridiculously petty in his life. And he had coincidentally laid with her almost a year ago and a half ago. Unfortunately.

Third… well there was no third. These were his children. His small, defenseless, children that he had no idea how to take care of **holy shit what was she thinking.**

It was then Sesshomaru realized with the utmost certainty that he was fucked.


	2. Mother Knows Best

_**A/N:**_ Another day, another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mother!"

Tsukiko looked up from her morning tea to find her disheveled son standing in the doorway of her private quarters. In his arms he held an extremely large parcel and on his face… well if looks could kill she would be dead ten times over.

 _Well, there goes my morning._

"What in the hell is this?" Sesshomaru demanded as he motioned to his arms.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, a basket?" she answered dully.

"No," he said as he stormed into her tatami room and proceeded to (gently) drop said basket on her table. " _This!_ "

Peering inside it, Tsukiko saw three sets of eyes peer back at her. Two hazel, one amber.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, finally catching on. "She dropped them off already?"

Sesshomaru stared at his mother in disbelief. "You knew about this?"

Tsukiko gave her son a droll look. Did he expect that she, the Grand Empress of Gossip and Secret Baby lover would not know she had grandchildren? Was he daft?

"It may have been mentioned to me," she answered simply as she turned her attention back to the pups. Unable to resist, she tickled the dark haired pup in the middle and delighted in his dimpled smile. Sesshomaru was not as enthralled.

"Why was it not mentioned to _me_?" breaking her attention away from the babies.

"I tried to mention it to you. I sent several letters with my messengers. However, you proceeded to send every last one back, unread."

Sesshomaru glared harshly at his mother as he picked the basket full of puppies back up. Tsukiko smiled gently at him as he stomped back out to the hallway, knowing her lesson had been clear:

Never ignore your mother.

* * *

Hey y'all, I didn't mention this before but if you like this story, go ahead and put a ring on it. And by ring I mean a review. Maybe. If the terrible Beyonce joke didn't scare you off. Either way, peace and blessings xxx!


	3. Observation

A/N: Shout out to the people who are actually following this mess. Hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Three sets of eyes. Two hazel, one amber. All peering up at him from their place on his futon.

"What are you looking at?" he muttered bitterly.

One puppy, the female, cooed at him. But in a completely condescending way that boiled his blood and confused him. How is she so much like him already? She didn't even have teeth!

Sesshomaru inspected them more closely. The female to the left was quite fair, only a shade darker than he but her hair was black as night and was already forming itself into a thick mass of kinks and coils. The male beside had inherited the white hair of the inu clan however he was a deep ochre, which created a stark contrast. His ears were also strange, more like fins than anything else. The last male was tawny with dark hair that curled wildly. Upon closer inspection, Sesshomaru found that his hair was not black as he first assumed. It was a dark green, the color of nori. Each bore his crescent moon and a number of stripes on their cheeks. They also bore their mother's freckles and moles in varying degrees.

What a strange looking litter.

Seeming to realize his thoughts, the female cooed indignantly and started to kick her feet. The white-haired beside her was not happy with being jostled around by his sister and proceeded to try to bite her. The last remained unfazed and preoccupied himself with sucking on his toes.

And while he would rather slit his throat than admit it out loud, Sesshomaru did find it rather cute.

* * *

As always, r&r if you're so inclined. Peace and blessings xxx


	4. Musings

_**A/N:**_ So once I started posting I realized that the story starts off pretty slow but it will pick up I promise! Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Evergreen tendrils danced with the current as the young woman lounged casually in the shallows of the river. She was a strange sight. Funnily enough, the first thing people notice are not her fin-like ears or the unnatural glow of her hazel eyes or the fact she was _naked_. No, the first thing they notice is her skin. It is strange to the people of this land. They have never seen anyone the color of burnished bronze. Next was her long dark green hair that fell like clouds behind her. Then they realize she was naked.

Ayodele sighed as she ran her claws through her thick mane. The rivers in Japan were nice but nothing beat the thrill of the waters in Yorubaland. There she could fight crocodiles, ride a hippo, scare the the occasional fisherman or two. Here she was lucky if she met a kappa.

If she tried hard enough Ayodele could imagine she was still there. She could see the lush forests and smell the earth. It was beautiful and she wished she could see it. She wished her children could see it.

Speaking of her children, Ayodele couldn't help but worry. Sure, dropping them off to an unsuspecting Sesshomaru was funny at first but now she wasn't so sure about her decision. Do they have wet nurses at the castle? What if the children start crying? Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to handle that, would he? Sesshomaru wasn't the most gentle of creatures, even in bed. Don't even get Ayodele started on his personality.

The river maiden stood, mind made up. Ayodele grabbed her skirt made of cowrie shells and pearls and wrapped it around her waist. Once clothed she let herself become one with the river and let it carry her west.


	5. Take a step back: Discomfort

_**A/N:**_ Hey y'all. Sorry for the delay. Last weekend was a bonafide mess. So to make it up everyone who reads this story, all 3 of you, I will be posting 4 chapters this weekend! *throws streamers*

Here is the first installment. It is a little... provocative? Naughty? Spicy? Whatever. Just know that adult activities are mentioned and alluded to. Now that's out of the way on with the show!

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure how he got here. How they ended up like this. Sure, he knew (from what she told him anyway) that her people were a people driven by carnal desires. But weren't all yokai?

It was just… unsettling. The Ayodele he knew was honest in ways he could not comprehend. Everything from her feelings to what exactly she did with fishermen after their trysts (fun fact: she ate them), nothing was off limits. She made no apologies for herself yet in the humblest of ways. It was what drew him to her after he and his father found her on the beach all those years ago.

This Ayodele however was a stranger. This one was coy, leaving lingering kisses on his sternum. Sending veiled looks over her shoulder as he...as he…

What in the world was he doing?!

"Sesshomaru?" she said as she noticed the stillness of his hips.

Ayodele looked over her shoulder once more. However the sex-induced haze was replaced by genuine concern. It filled him with relief.

"It's nothing," voice surprisingly even despite their current position.

The river maiden straightened herself instantly. "It must be a hell of a nothing for you to stop mid thrust."

Sesshomaru was instantly full of regret given the scrutinizing look in her hazel eyes. Maybe having the old Ayodele back wasn't such a great thing. Her blatant honesty with herself gave her a knack to fish out the truth in others.

"This Sesshomaru said it was nothing. Now if you will…" he said as he motioned her to get back on her hands and knees.

Unfortunately, she continued to stare at him until realization glimmered in her eyes.

"You are uncomfortable."

Not an accusation. Just a statement of fact.

Upon hearing neither his admittance or denial, Ayodele slipped her robe back on and proceeded to go to sleep.

He hated how well she read him.


	6. Take a step back: Discomfort II

_**A/N:**_ Another chapter, just as promised. Enjoy!

* * *

12 days.

12 days the stubborn dog has been sniffing around her cavern, sniffing around _her_ despite her current disinterest. Ayodele wished Sesshomaru would leave well enough alone.

It wasn't as if she wouldn't bed him if asked because she would. It wasn't even as if she feared that he wasn't interested. She knew he was. They wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't. But he wasn't ready and despite her sensual nature she wasn't the type to force herself on anyone. It was no fun that way.

Ayodele added another pearl to the wrap she was mending as she pointedly ignored the dog beside her. Maybe she should have eased him into the more… amorous part of her nature. It wasn't as if she hid parts of herself but in hindsight she could see why it was overlooked. Up until a few days ago, sex was not a part of the equation.

 _How did it even come to this?_ she thought in utmost confusion.

Things haven't changed much since his father died. He showed up when he wanted to, sparred with her, and maybe if he was drunk enough he would talk about what was going on. But suddenly he started to come around more and she started noticing things she forced herself to ignore years ago. Her eyes couldn't help but take in the graceful slope of his neck, the thickness of his lashes. Apparently he had also taken notice of her and next thing they knew, they were in bed together.

 _Not that it came to anything._

Ayodele ignored both the disappointment and relief that brought along with the yokai attached to those feelings.

She can only handle one problem at a time. Her current problem was finishing her wrap so she can completely shun kimonos once and for all. The Sesshomaru problem with all its conflicting feelings can wait for another day.

* * *

That's it for today folks! Tell me what ya think if you are so inclined. As always, peace and blessings xxx


	7. Take a step back: First Impressions

**A/N:** Another day, another chapter. This is the longest so far. Enjoy!

* * *

The scent of saltwater burned his nose but he kept his discomfort to himself. If his father can walk the shore unfazed so could he.

So he walked beside the older dog, head high and eyes stern. Well, as stern as they could be given their current watering. The important thing was that he was trying.

His father, either oblivious to his discomfort or overlooking it to preserve his dignity, prattled on about everything and nothing at all. Sesshomaru sincerely tried to keep up with the conversation but eventually he let his mind wander to his current surroundings.

It was a cold, gray day. Everything seem to soak in the dreary color, even the sand. Sesshomaru didn't quite understand why his father thought this would be a good place to take a walk but he didn't question it. He was still at an age where questioning his father's logic was the furthest thing from his mind. Youth is wonderful in that way.

So they walked peacefully. Inu no Taisho imparting pearls of wisdom to his son and his son paying no attention. The tranquility was soon broken however by a green and brown blob lying listlessly on the shore a few yards away.

Now upon first cursory glance one might have mistaken it for seaweed. But despite Sesshomaru's present inexperience with the world, he knew for a fact seaweed didn't **breathe.**

"Father," the young prince said not once taking his eyes off of the thing.

"Now son, you must remember that the best weapons are made with a clear intent. Feelings that tend to lose focus like fear or anger are dangerous…"

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch. It seemed that his father was deeper in his lecture than he thought.

"Father," he said sternly, tugging on the older dog's sleeve.

Still oblivious to his son attempts at his attention, Inu no Taisho continued.

"Now take Soun'ga for example. This sword was made by humans from consecrated dragon remains. They feared the power of your fearsome father and created this sword. It possessed everyone who would try to wield it and would have possess me to if not..."

"FATHER!" Sesshomaru yelled reaching the end of his patience.

Inu no Taisho looked down at his usually quiet son in surprise. He hardly ever raised his voice.

"Why my son, whatever is the matter?"

"There is something on the shore father," he said as he motioned over to whatever was lying ahead.

Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Stay here."

Sesshomaru was slightly irritated with his father for telling to stay put like a pup but made no move to follow him. Someone had to report back to mother and it would not do if both their faces were gnawed off.

Sesshomaru watched as his father cautiously approached the strange mass. Once close enough, the General reached out to touch it. Suddenly a head snapped up and snarled. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned the high pitched screeches that followed the surprise was definitely from a group of deranged seagulls. Certainly not a daiyokai in training such as himself.

His father raised a silver eyebrow at the creature. "Calm down son, it's only a young girl."

Coincidentally, the seagulls stopped screaming at his father's command. Keeping his eyes trained on the green and brown girl, he approached his father.

Once he was up close he realized that she was not half as threatening as she appeared (not that he was personally threatened). She was also far more strange looking than he expected. He had never seen someone with skin like hers. Now his father was swarthy but her coloring was darker, richer than his. Her hair looked like a cottony halo and was the color of pine trees and her hazel eyes flecked with green. And were those gills and a fish tail? What manner of yokai was this?

Inu no Taisho kneeled down in front of the stranger.

"Hello little one," he said gently.

The girl stopped snarling and cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"My name is Touga, Inu no Taisho, and Lord of the West. What is your name?"

The girl continued to look at him in curiosity and now a bit of confusion.

"Maybe she's stupid father," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Sesshomaru," he said warningly.

Turning back to the girl, he tried again. "Young one, what is your name?"

The girl blinked a few times and continued to stare. Sesshomaru did not understand his father's insistence in trying to communicate with her. She was obviously daft.

After staring for a few more moments, the girl actually opened her mouth to speak.

"Ma binu i ko ye o," she said politely.

"What?" his father asked, still attempting to communicate with her.

"Ma binu i ko ye o," she repeated. "Emi ko lati ni ayika ibi. Ṣe o ntoka mi ninu awọn itọsọna ti Yoruba?"

The girl was met with blank stares from both inuyokai.

"Okay," Inu no Taisho said slowly. "Let us try this again."

"My name is Touga," he said pointing at himself.

His father grabbed him and tapped him on his chest. "This is Sesshomaru."

Then he gestured back to the girl. "Now, what is your name?"

The girl's eyes lit up in comprehension. "Ayodele! Orukọ mi ni Ayodele."

His father smiled serenely. "Well Ayodele it is nice to meet you. Now where are your parents?"

Ayodele looked at him in confusion again.

"Your parents?"

He made a cradling motion. "Mama, papa?"

Her glowing eyes dimmed once she understood.

"Wọn ti wa ni lọ. Mo ti padanu wọn," she said quietly.

Noticing her now forlorn expression, Inu no Taisho deduced that they were currently not in the picture. Not knowing what else to do and refusing to abandon an orphaned child, Inu no Taisho rose from his kneeling position.

"Come."

Sesshomaru looked at his father incredulously. What in the world was he doing inviting this weird fish person to come with them?

The girl looked equally confused and stared at his father with wide eyes.

"Come," he repeated. He motioned for the girl follow.

"And how do you expect her to do that Father?" Sesshomaru asked, unable to withhold is snark. "She doesn't have _legs_."

Although Ayodele could not understand the words coming from the strange pale-faced person's mouth she could understand their tone. And if there was one thing the young river maiden couldn't stand was snark. If they didn't think she could follow then she would prove the snooty pretty faced creature wrong.

Concentrating all her energy, she focused on her lower extremities. It burned as her tail and caudal fin turned themselves into legs and feet, but she did not cry out. She would not let the sun-bleached pe rson get that satisfaction.

It took a few minutes but she was successful transforming into her land-friendly form. Ayodele could not help the smile on her face when she noticed the shell-shocked look at the pale one's face. With no other preamble she grabbed the older, clay colored man's hand. She did not know this strange man but his honey eyes were kind and his whole presence screamed acceptance.

So followed him and the pasty one away from the shore.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Ma binu i ko ye o-_ _Sorry I do not understand you_

 _Emi ko lati ni ayika ibi. Ṣe o ntoka mi ninu awọn itọsọna ti Yoruba- I am not from around here. Could you point me in the direction of Yorubaland_

 _Wọn ti wa ni lọ. Mo ti padanu wọn- They are gone. I miss them_


	8. Take a step back: Logic

"Ayodele _please_. Just put on the kimono."

Sesshomaru ducked his head to hide his smile. It seemed that his mother had finally met her match in the form of a skinny pre-pubescent girl. Ayodele proved to be far smarter than he originally gave her credit for. Despite her still growing grasp on the Japanese language, she was managing to outsmart nearly everyone at the castle-base. And those she could not outsmart she wore down with her unshakeable will.

Her current victim being his mother.

"Child just put on the clothes."

Ayodele turned her nose up at the powder blue silk. "No!"

"Ayodele," Mother began imploringly. "It is not appropriate for you to walk around in only a loincloth."

"Why?"

Mother's eyebrow twitched. Ayodele currently had two favorite words: no and why. Why proved to be the most difficult to deal with because for one, Ayodele had no knowledge of their culture. Secondly and probably most infuriatingly is that once it the reasoning was explained, she refuted it. What's worse is that it usually made sense.

"Because darling," Mother said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "It is shameful for people to look upon your body."

"What shameful about body? Why shameful?"

The tick in Mother's eyebrow became more severe. "Because it is not meant to be seen."

"Do Mother wear kimono when she big dog?"

"What? Of course not you silly child!"

"Why not?" Ayodele asked cheekily. "You naked when dog. Is naked not shameful?"

Mother sputtered indignantly as the girl smiled triumphantly at her logic.

Suddenly hazel eyes landed on him.

"Sesshomaru we play?"

Sesshomaru looked from the girl to his mother.

"If Mother says it is okay."

While he tended to do what he wanted he also knew better than getting on Mother's bad side when she was in a mood.

"Please Sesshomaru," she muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Take her."

Ayodele needed nothing else said. Before anyone could say "go" she was dragging Sesshomaru out the door.

Tsukiko sighed. _Children._

* * *

Well that's it for now folks. I will see y'all next weekend. Peace and blessings xxx


	9. Take a step back: Pretty

"What was your homeland like?"

Ayodele's eyes darted from the clouds to the side of Sesshomaru's face. It was surprising enough that he agreed to go cloud watching with her but to ask about her homeland? Now that was strange.

"Why do you ask?"

Twenty years had passed since washing up on this strange island yet no one had ever asked her about where she came from. She assumed that it was because they didn't want to bring up bad memories. And she sort of appreciated it. She would rather not remember because remembering lead to longing and longing lead to sadness. So to be asked so bluntly out-of-the-blue rattled her.

"You are strange. I want to know about the place that can make a creature such as you. Is everyone there strange?"

A smile tugged on her lips.

"That depends on what you mean by strange."

Sesshomaru's eyes stayed focused on the unending blue above him.

"Does everyone act like you do?"

Ayodele cocked her head to the side. Somehow sensing her confusion, Sesshomaru elaborated.

"Are they all so bold? Adventurous? Immodest?"

Ayodele laughed out loud.

"Amongst my people, I am not immodest. Clothes are unnecessary in the water. Amongst the humans, it depends on the tribe."

"And your behavior?"

Her smile grew wider. "Let's just say my mother threatened to change my name from 'joy has come home' to 'unending headache'."

Sesshomaru attempted to cover up his snort but she heard it regardless. Her smile was threatening to split her face in half. It was rare to get Sesshomaru to show any kind of emotion, let alone amusement.

"Does everyone look like you?" he asked next.

Ayodele's eyebrow twitched. _Again with my hair and skin._

"Does everyone here look like _you_?" she fired back.

"That's not what I meant. Is everyone there as… pretty?"

Shock coursed through her instantly. She turned away from him instantly, finding the grass she was laying on incredibly interesting. It was better than focusing on the rising heat that was rushing towards her face.

They laid there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Finally, Sesshomaru nudged her with his foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"I- well, uh."

When did her throat become so dry?

"I always thought other people were beautiful but I never thought about how I look. So… I don't know?"

She felt his amber eyes bore into the side of her face and she began to regret inviting him. Had she known the afternoon would have led to this she would have just went to the field alone.

After a pregnant pause he turned away and looked back to the sky.

He asked no more questions.


	10. Take a step back: Relief

**_A/N:_** Things are heating up this week!

* * *

"Do you want me that badly?"

She said it like she was asking about the weather.

Sesshomaru accidently-on-purpose found himself back at the cavern Ayodele called home. That day she was lounging in the adjacent river braiding her thick, evergreen hair back. He sat on the bank, watching the gentle current play with the parts of her hair that were unbound.

"I do not like unfinished business," he replied just as casually.

Her iridescent green tail swayed. "I didn't realize I was business."

"You are not but what we began a few months ago is."

"What? When you bent me over and took me like a dog? No pun intended of course."

He sucked in a breath sharply as if slapped. This may not have been a good idea. He had somehow forgotten Ayodele's inclination to be as blunt as possible. Not knowing what to say, Sesshomaru focused on her graceful movements through her hair. He quickly realized that too was a mistake as her progress began to leave her breasts bare. Quickly, he darted his eyes to a boulder ahead of him.

Boulders were boring. Boulders were safe. They aren't dark or smooth or perky…

Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut. Honestly, it was time for him to go before he did something embarrassing and/or stupid.

Before he could make his escape however Ayodele's rich voice rang out once more.

"You never answered my question."

Sesshomaru dared to look in her direction. The look in her eyes was hungry, predatory even. He was suddenly very warm. When did the day get so hot?

There was a hand suddenly on his thigh. When she got so close, he could not say. However, he wasn't sure he liked it. Okay, he sort of liked it.

(He liked it a lot)

"I'm waiting for my answer Sesshomaru," her voice was low and sensual. "Do you want me that badly?"

Her hand leisurely made its way to more intimate parts of his anatomy.

"Yes," he admitted a little more airily than he would have liked.

Her fingers danced everywhere except where he wanted them the most.

"And you are sure you are ready this time? I do not want to make you uncomfortable again. I do not want to lose my only friend in this land."

Sesshomaru nodded his head so fast he was surprised his neck hadn't snapped. Chuckling softly, the already humanoid Ayodele hoisted herself on to his lap.

Hazel met amber. His hands cautiously placed themselves on her small waist. It was then he realized the skinny girl he once knew was gone. What was left in her wake was plump lips, high cheekbones, wide hips, and softness. A _woman_.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" she asked again. Her voice was soft. Her care was sincere.

He kissed her fiercely then. It was the only answer he could give.

* * *

Well there ya go folks! Your weekly installment to this bullshit. Shout out to Sesshylover222 for being my first review! I'm glad that you like the story and I hope you keep rocking with me!

Anyway, that's enough from me. See you next week! Peace and blessings xxx


	11. To Rage

_**A/N:**_ *In Mushu's voice* _I LIVE!_

Sorry about the sudden absence. Between my birthday, a vacation, and my cousins basically holding my laptop hostage I haven't had a chance to update or write. But fear not! I am working on the next few chapters as we speak. So please be patient with me! Anyway on to the show!

* * *

He heard her before he saw her. Her voice was as rich as it always had been.

"Ayodele, Ayodele! Joy has come home!"

He could see her skipping down the hall in his mind's eye, her hair unbound and bouncing. Smile wide. Perfect white teeth showing despite her etiquette lessons.

He heard his mother laugh softly at the water maiden's antics. Their voices were soft even as his mother admonished her for her choice of clothing. He knew Ayodele's response before she said it.

 _Oh Mother it's not so bad,_ she would and eventually did say. _At least I covered my chest._

It was loving, it was casual, and it filled him with rage.

Sesshomaru rushed out of the room before his heavy aura disturbed the infants asleep on his futon.

He wouldn't let this continue. He _couldn't_ let this continue. He wasn't going to allow her to come in and pretend everything was back to normal. Nothing was _normal_ anymore.

At least not between them.


	12. To Hurt

Ayodele said nothing as Sesshomaru rushed into the throne room. Honestly, she expected his rage. He was predictable in that way. What she wasn't expecting was the faint undercurrent of hurt that lurked beneath his now red and blue eyes.

" _You,_ " he spat out like a curse.

"Yes it's me," she replied nonchalantly.

His snarl was loud and angry. Had she not been used to his moods she might have flinched. Instead her gaze was unwavering. It infuriated him more.

"How dare you hide my children from me!"

Ayodele brushed some of her hair behind her ear. There it was again. That inkling of hurt. She never wanted to hurt him, no matter what happened between them. But there wasn't much she could do at this point.

"I did not hide them from you," she said quietly. "I just did not tell you about their existence."

"And how is that any different?!"

Before she could respond, the authoritative voice of Tsukiko cut in.

"Sesshomaru, where _are_ the children?"

Sesshomaru's eyes reverted to their normal hues instantly. It was then Ayodele realized that Sesshomaru had come empty handed. Meaning her little, vulnerable babies were somewhere in the castle. Alone.

Now it was her turn to be angry.

"You fucking idiot!"

Wasting no time, Ayodele rushed past him to begin her search. After a few moments, Sesshomaru seemed to snap out of his shock and growled.

"I am not done talking to you!"

In an instant he was out of the room leaving his mother alone with no preamble. For what felt like the billionth time when it came to those two Tsukiko sighed.

 _Children._

* * *

Okay guys, that's all for this week. Hope y'all enjoyed! Read & review if you want! Peace & blessings xxx


	13. Revised Answers

_**A/N:**_ So when I started writing this last year it was meant to be a joke between a friend and I after a night of sharing absurd headcanons. It was meant to be funny and in no way taken seriously. But as the prophetess Joanne the Scammer once said, I'm a messy bitch who lives for drama. So shit's hitting the fan this week. Gird your loins and secure your wig.

* * *

Hazel met amber in silence.

After assuring that the children were safe (which of course they would be. Damn new mother jitters), Ayodele found herself cornered by the infuriated Sesshomaru. As it was, Sesshomaru seemed determined to extract some sort of truth out of her. For what she did not know. The facts have been laid out plainly.

They had sex.

She got pregnant.

They have babies now.

End of story.

But in true Sesshomaru fashion, he was not satisfied with just facts. Since childhood the curious inuyokai always had to know _why_.

 _Bastard should have been born a cat_ , she thought bitterly.

"Well," she began as she shook herself from her own thoughts. "You finally caught me Sesshomaru. So if you are going to talk, talk."

His jaw clenched.

"Do not speak to me so casually," he spat out harshly. "You no longer have the privilege."

Ayodele bristled at his tone. While she could empathize with his anger, he was taking it too far. As always.

"Oh great and benevolent Sesshomaru- _sama_. Please have pity on this lowly foreigner and tell me what trouble you so."

Sarcasm dripped from her voice like honey. She knew it wasn't the most mature response but damn it! She hated the way his honey-gold eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul, making her regret the decisions she made though they were best choice. They were there right choice. Weren't they?

"Ayodele! I have no time for your games! How could you keep my children from me?!"

"Simple, I did not tell you."

Sesshomaru snarled viciously. He looked as though he was ready to either tear out his hair or her throat. She was hoping for the former.

"Why?"

Ayodele crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean why? Because I didn't want to!"

Red began to feather the edges of his irises. "Why?!"

His voice got louder. She knew he must have really been upset because Sesshomaru hardly yells, even in the most intense situations.

"I told you I didn't want to!"

It did not seem that he was satisfied with that answer. Soon Ayodele found her back slammed against the wall, his hands gripping her forearms painfully.

" _Why?!_ " he roared.

She felt his claws dig into her flesh. She could smell blood. He broke skin.

"You're hurting me," she said breathlessly.

"Why did you do this?" he continued to yell.

 _Why did you hurt me?_

She tried to retort, to redirect but the onslaught of questions continue.

"How could you do this to me?"

 _How could you betray me?_

"Why didn't you say something?"

 _Why didn't you trust me?_

It all became too much and Ayodele felt herself cracking.

"Answer me woman," he growled as he slammed her against the wall again. " _Answer me_!"

Ayodele finally snapped.

"Because I didn't want to ruin your new life," she yelled. "I didn't want to ruin you, or your new wife, or whatever was meant to come of that."

"You think I enjoyed this? That I sat around and basked in the knowledge that you have children that you didn't know, that didn't know you? You think I was happy? But I did it because I knew it was for the best."

The grip on her arms loosened.

"Ayodele," he began roughly. His hands slid from her forearms to her wrists.

He began again, softly this time. "Ayodele, why bring them now?"

A million answers ran through her mind.

 _Because it wasn't fair to the children. Because it wasn't fair to your mother. Because I wanted to show these old bitches that I was_ _ **worthy**_ , _that she wasn't better than me, that none of them were better than me, because I lied to myself and I wanted you to hurt I want you to hurt_ _ **I want you to hurt.**_

But she settled on one.

"Because I wanted to."

"Now if you'll excuse me," she said simply as she removed herself from Sesshomaru's grasp. "I hear crying. One of the pups must be up and hungry."

Without another word, Ayodele pushed past him and made her way back into his room.


	14. Take a step back: Uncover

"I believe orchids would be a great choice Lady Mother! You truly have an eye for beauty."

"I know. It is a blessing to your wedding and a curse to my purse."

Tinkling laughter surrounded her but Ayodele could not find it in herself to join in. She was sure that if she opened her mouth for anything, she would vomit.

How did she get here?

One day she was laying on the warm riverbank with Sesshomaru, the both of them naked as the day they were born, basking in the sunlight. The next she was sitting in the tea room with his mother and his _betrothed_ planning their… planning their...

A wave of nausea hit her again.

How could she be so _foolish_?

When Mother requested on the behalf of Sesshomaru that she wear her best kimono, she allowed that disgusting thing called hope blossom in her chest. Maybe Sesshomaru told his mother about the change in their relationship. Maybe he wanted to be more than bedmates. Maybe those dangerous feelings that had been resurfacing are being returned. Maybe, just maybe he planned on making things official.

If she knew that it wouldn't have sent her breakfast spewing on the table in front of her, she would have laughed. What an idiot.

"Ayodele, are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped up from her cup of tea and looked at her adoptive mother. Her eyes were full of concern.

"You seem out of it," a voice chimed in kindly from Mother's left. "I am worried. I hope everything is okay."

Hazel eyes stayed trained on Mother. She refused to look at the woman beside her. If she was forced to look into Etsuko's beautiful face she wasn't sure if she could keep it together.

"I'm fine," she lied effortlessly. "I just have been worn out lately. Protecting my cavern and all that…"

"I told you there was no need to leave the castle Ayodele," the Lady Mother admonished. "You would be more than adequately protected here."

Ayodele allowed herself a smile at her protectiveness. "I know Mother. Once I tire of protecting myself I will come running back to your open arms. For now, I will enjoy this small reprieve."

Hearing the water maiden's request in her words, Lady Mother waved a hand to dismiss her. She stood slowly, still dizzy from the shock. But she still had the wits to bow.

"Lady Mother… Etsuko."

Quietly, she left the two inuyokai behind to do their planning. She wanted no part.

* * *

That's it for this week! More of this trash to come! Peace and blessings xxxx


	15. Take a step back: Slip Away

**_A/N:_** So I'm not dead. I just have 3 younger cousins who like to hijack people's laptops, a stressful AF job, and friends who have babies/want to be social.

"You could have told me."

It was still. One would think that so high up in the clouds that it would be quite windy, but the surface of the koi pond barely rippled. It was almost eerie.

 _Like the calm before the storm._

"What did you expect me to say?"

He watched as her shoulders tensed even further but she did not turn to look at him. Instead, she threw feed into the pond causing a frenzy amongst the colorful fish.

This wasn't how this was supposed to turn out. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure of what the end goal was but having her angry at him, having her _hate_ him was not it.

"Ayodele," he called out quietly.

Another handful of feed was thrown into the pond.

"Ayodele," he said again. Cautiously he walked towards her. It was almost like approaching a skittish animal. It pained him.

 _It was not supposed to be this way._

"I did not do this to hurt you. You are the last…"

The words got caught in his throat. It was… uncomfortable. Bearing his feelings this way. A large part of him wanted to leave and pretend that he didn't care. But the honorable part of him, small as it was, would not do that. Not to her at least. He cleared his throat and began again.

"You are the last person I would want to hurt. We have known each other for many years and I -and I care. You are like… a sister to me."

The words rang in his ears like gongs. The felt bitter on his tongue before he even said them. They sounded so wrong. But at least they got Ayodele to turn and look at him.

However in hindsight, he should have read the placid expression for what it really was.

Rage.

"A sister eh? I did not know that you like fucking your siblings Sesshomaru," she said casually. "Should I warn InuYasha?"

A tick began in his jaw. "That was not what I meant and you know it!"

"No Sesshomaru, I didn't know what you meant. Honestly I never know what you mean or how you feel or anything really."

She turned back around and faced the pond.

"It's always been like that between us you know," she said sadly. "I always have to play the guessing game with you. That is until you need something. I should have known that this time wasn't any different."

Sesshomaru watched as her form started to shimmer.

"Tell Mother I will visit her again soon. And tell Etsuko… congratulations."

"Ayodele, wait!"

Sesshomaru made to grab her arm but he was only met with water that trickled quickly out from between his fingers.

This is all I can give this time round however since I have plans on hiding my laptop the updates should be more frequent.


	16. Ignorance is Bliss

_**A/N:** Bitch I'm back like flapjacks. I don't know what that means either but that is besides the point. I finally had time and energy to churn out something and that's what matters the most. So I hope y'all don't hate me too much and enjoy!_

"What are their names?"

If there wasn't a baby attached to her nipple, Ayodele would have jumped out of her skin. Other than the sounds of babies snoring and nursing, the room had been deathly silent. She turned and studied the inu yokai in the doorway. She was not foolish enough to think that his rage had subsided. It was too easy to see in the set of his shoulders. But despite his anger he was curious about his children.

And despite her fury, she could not help the relief that flooded her when she realized this.

"Well this one is Kaida," she said softly as she motioned to the babe in her arms. "She is the youngest."

"You named my daughter 'little dragon'?"

"Well Sesshomaru the Second didn't have a ring to it. So I named her something equally as fierce."

 _And surly,_ she thought to herself.

"And the other two?"

Ayodele turned and looked at her sons still huddled together in sleep.

"The white haired one is the oldest. His name is Keisuke. The darker haired one is Junpei."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. She could sense he had more to say but she did not press him. Instead she focused on her daughter's now fluttering eyes. The milk and the soothing circles rubbed on her back was lulling the little thing to sleep. Softly singing an old song in her mother tongue, Ayodele began rocking Kaida gently. Soon amber eyes closed and her youngest drifted back to sleep.

She deposited Kaida next to her brothers and smiled gently as she snuggled up against them, joining it their teeny-tiny puppy pile. A presence soon sideled behind her. Ayodele could not stop herself from tensing, but she held her composure. They sat in uneasy silence as they watched their children sleep. Suddenly, Sesshomaru broke the silence for a second time.

"You still remember the language of your land."

If Ayodele thought the comment strange she said nothing of it.

"Yes, I do remember it. For me, speaking in the language of Yorubaland is like breathing. You cannot forget how."

"Do you remember names?"

It was then Ayodele turned and looked at the other yokai. His expression was more unreadable than it usually was.

"Yes," she began cautiously. "I suppose I do…"

"What would you have named them in your language?"

Ayodele looked at Sesshomaru like he grew a second head. Why would he want to know that of all things? Especially after the conversation (argument) they had only an hour ago?

She tried to read his intentions through his face and eyes, but was like trying to look through stone. Giving up, she decided to indulge him.

"I would have named Kaida Ekundayo, which means sorrow has turned to joy."

"And the one you called Junpei?"

"I would have named him Adisa, one who is clear."

"What about the oldest?"

Ayodele paused. She ran her tongue nervously through the seam of her lips.

"Kisuke… Kisuke I would have named Abidemi."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity. "Meaning?"

Ayodele turned and looked at her son sadly.

"Born during father's absence."

 _It should be obvious by now that I love pain and misery :D. I am thinking of creating a playlist for this fic so if anyone is interested let me know!_


	17. Take a step back: Seasons I

**A/N:** Why hello world! I have crawled out of my depression pit to offer you not one or two but five new chapters! Granted, you probably won't get them all at once (my black ass is sleepy) but they are ready! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

* * *

One balmy summer night Sesshomaru decided he loved Ayodele's eyes.

He wasn't quite sure when he began to love them but he did. In the same way he loved her crooked left fang and how her freckles spread across her face like stars and how she always said his name.

 _Sesshomaru._

Like a sigh of relief.

Of course, he could never tell her that. Not yet anyway. First he would have to make a name for himself. He tired of being seen as just an extension of his parents. He was tired of being Touga's son. He just wanted to be-

"Sesshomaru," Ayodele said with a laugh.

Her soft hand tweaked his ear. He feigned annoyance as he marveled at the contrast of their skin. A contrast he had come to adore.

She tweaked his ear again. "What are you thinking about so much? Why, I can see the steam pouring out of your ears!"

"It is none of your concern," he grumbled.

Ayodele pouted mockingly at him. "Aw is the puppy grumpy?"

Giggling, Ayodele reached for his other ear.

"Looks like someone needs some ear scratches," she said teasingly.

To his credit Sesshomaru tried to fight her off. Feelings or not, Sesshomaru refused to play anyone's pet. But watching those eyes that he loved so much light up in laughter put out any fight he had in him. He would do anything to keep that look in Ayodele's eyes.

It was then, on that balmy summer night Sesshomaru decided he loved her.

* * *

Don't get used to the fuzzy feelings.


	18. Take a step back: Sticks and Stones I

_Foreign. Unruly. Dark. Ugly_ _ **.**_

She counted to ten and then she counted some more.

 _Foreign. Unruly. Dark. Ugly._

They were just words. Nasty words said by nasty people, but words all the same.

 _Foreign. Unruly. Dark. Ugly._

She heard these same words repeatedly ever since Touga-sama took her in years ago. And ever since, she had let them roll off her back. She certainly knew without a doubt she was the first three things. The fourth was simply a matter of opinion and Ayodele made it quite clear she cared little for those.

But as she began her transition from a girl to a woman, a new word was added to the mix:

 _ **Unworthy.**_

At first, she tried to ignore that word just like she ignored the others. After all, it was a word just like any other. And yet…

And yet it rang in her ears whenever Touga-sama laughed at one of her terrible jokes. She heard it whenever Mother made time for tea with her. It was particularly loud whenever she held Sesshomaru's hand or when he smiled at her or when they would skip their lessons to go swimming or had pillow fights or… or…

Or when she realized that she loved him.

 _Foreign. Unruly. Dark. Ugly._

 _ **Unworthy.**_

She counted to ten and then she counted some more as tried to dry her tears. They were just words. And yet, Ayodele felt their sting down to her bones.

* * *

And that is it for tonight! I'm tired and this seems like a good place to leave off. Any feedback is appreciated!

Peace and Blessings xxx


	19. Take a step back: Enough

_**A/N:**_ Okay so I uploaded this a little later than expected but I was moving and really didn't have the time. Either way I hope that you enjoy this latest installment of this mess!

* * *

A kiss to her temple.

A kiss to her cheek.

A kiss to her lips.

Ayodele decided then that she liked kissing. She hadn't minded it before but today, today she _liked_ it. She especially liked kissing this person.

A kiss to her neck.

A kiss to sternum.

A hand to her-

"Keiji," she said airily. "You know better."

Green eyes glinted mischievously. No, they weren't the amber that she set her heart on but the way he looked at her, oh that look! Like nothing else mattered, like that she was the moon and the stars, like she was…

Worthy.

It was good enough. He was good enough.

Another kiss to her lips. Lingering this time.

"You're thinking too much," he whispered after.

A firm hand rested on her waist. She knew it was a matter of time before it made its journey south. The scoundrel.

"Then distract me."

He was more than happy to oblige.

A part of her knew that she was being selfish. Keiji was shaping up to be a good man. He deserved someone with space in their heart for him and him only.

But she was also a good girl right? Yes, she wasn't a conventional lady but she had integrity. Didn't she?

 _And think of how lonely you've been,_ an insidious voice whispered in her ear.

It had been a lonely winter. Sesshomaru suddenly decided that he would surpass his father, a goal he worked towards single-mindedly. If she saw him more than once a week it was a blessing. She saw Touga-sama and Mother even less nowadays. That left her with the court and she avoided them at all costs.

So when Keiji approached her when the snow began to melt she jumped on the chance of making a new friend. And somehow she ended up with something more.

Keiji broke their kiss. "You're thinking too much again."

With that he began kissing her in earnest. It made her warm and dizzy and dare she say happy?

Yes, happy.

She latched onto that feeling. It was then she decided that this moment was more than enough. That Keiji and the sakura trees that they were under and the sun, grass… All of it was more than enough.

She should have known it wouldn't last.


End file.
